


A Closer Look

by DMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Teen and up audiences for death and the content which may be mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: A few one-chapter or few-chapter mini stories featuring the characters from For The Love Of Chiss, including revisited story arcs, new ones, and story requests from you.Highly recommended, if not required, to read For The Love Of Chiss, first. Here's the full story:http://archiveofourown.org/works/10372011/chapters/22912209





	1. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn sends Iris to aid Pryce in the capture of a few rebels on Lothal as the lockdown continues to intensify. The mission goes haywire when the group led by Ryder Azadi proves to be more coordinated than originally thought. The Imperials find themselves in kerfuffle, fighting for their lives, requiring the dispatch of Thrawn’s personal assassin; Rukh.

“As you wish, Grand Admiral.” Pryce said, obviously annoyed, as the transmission ended.

Thrawn pressed another button on his desk.

“Dubatton.” 

“Come to my office at your earliest convenience.”

“Yes sir.” _Get to my office, now, was more like it._ Iris thought as she put away her comlink and about-faced, heading back to Thrawn’s office.

“Code Cylinder.” The guard commanded.

“Seriously? We’re going through this _again?_ I live here.” Iris said.

“Code Cylinder.” 

“Fine, fine.” She said, taking one of hers and handing it to the guard. It passed inspection and he stepped aside.

“What kept you?” Thrawn asked as she walked into the inner office.

“The guard. I sleep here, our office is here, I train here, and yet, he still needs to see my code cylinder.”

“No matter. I have a mission for you. Pryce seems to think she has the skill to capture a group of rebels causing rife in the streets of Lothal. Obviously, as she could not keep the rebels blockaded successfully, this is not the case. She will require your assistance.”

“When do I leave?”

“As soon as the shuttle is prepped. There is another thing. I believe this group of rebels is led by none other than the previous governor.”

“Ryder Azadi. He was at that factory on that we inspected.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.”

Iris curtly nodded at him and he nodded back. Their relationship had been… tense since Atollon. She then left.

As Iris boarded the shuttle, she saw another land. She caught glimpse of a small gray creature for only a second and went on her way. If it was important, she’d know about it. She landed on the surface soon after.

“Hello Governor.” Iris said. “Let’s catch us some rebels.”

“Indeed, Major.” She said, indifferently. It was obvious Pryce wanted nothing to do with the fact Thrawn thought she needed a babysitter. “We have the group on the run.”

“Then let’s move out with great speed. Lead on, Governor.” Iris said, stepping aboard the transport.

************

The rebels had been on the run and were recently cornered in one of the alleyways in the capital. They managed to construct a little barricade and the troops were waiting for Pryce and Dubatton to arrive.

“Sir.” The commander said, approaching the two as they stepped off the transport. “They’re behind that barricade. We have an AT-ST en route to help us blast them off the map.”

“Good.” Pryce said. “We brought reinforcements. She gestured, and a dozen or so troops filed out of the transport. 

Iris instructed her four-troop escort to stay exactly where they were. 

“It’s best to have some in reserve. You never know when things could take a turn for the worse.” She said, at Pryce’s confused glare.

“I see.” Pryce said, annoyed.

************************

“Sir, your assassin has arrived.” Thrawn’s door guard alerted him. 

“Good. Send him in.”

When Rukh walked into the inner office, he found Thrawn waiting for him. 

“Good to see you found your way here. The rebel insurgence is proving to be more difficult than I originally thought. However, I am confident you will aid our fight against these rebels. They will be no match for you.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.”

“I’m sure you would like to rest after your journey. Follow me.” He led him to one of the rooms in the antechamber. He pressed a button and the door slid open to reveal a modest sized room. “These are your quarters. I presume they are acceptable?”

“Of course, Grand Admiral.”

“I would station you elsewhere, but it is best if I keep you close.”

“There is another scent in this antechamber.”

“Yes, do go on.” Thrawn said. 

“A…. human.” Rukh smelled around. “A human female.”

“Very good. That would be my secretarial officer, Iris Dubatton. I’ll leave you to settle in.” Thrawn said, turning and leaving.

Rukh stepped into the room. He sniffed. Yes. This would do just fine.

**************

The alleyway was a war zone. Dubatton and her escort, along with Pryce, watched as the AT-ST punched a hole in the barricade. As soon as part of the barricade crumbled, the AT-ST fell.

“They’ve got a rocket launcher!” One of the troops shouted. 

A boy hopped up onto the barricade, taking out two troops in the moment of surprise.

“Get him!” Pryce shouted, firing at Jai Kell with her own blaster.

**

Jai quickly popped back under cover.

“I got two!” He said. 

“Nice going, kid, but we’ve got more problems.” Ryder Azadi said. “Marida-”

“I know, I know. I’m waiting for a clear shot.” She said, aiming for one of the transports.

**

Dubatton looked around warily. Something wasn’t right.

“Move!” She said to her escort. They all flung themselves out of the way as the transport exploded in the place where they’d been seconds later. 

“Find that rocket launcher.” She shouted, bringing out her blaster.

“I’ve already called for another AT-ST.” Pryce said. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If they destroyed one of our chicken walkers, they’re likely to destroy the other.” Dubattoon said. “We must destroy that launcher. Then we’ll be able to use the AT-ST.” She motioned for two of her escort to investigate while the rest of the troopers attempted to break through.

A few minutes of firefight passed, and the troops had grouped together, concentrating their fire on where Jai, Ryder, and four others were firing from. The second walker had yet to arrive.

Marida aimed for the center of the collection of troops, blasting them sky high, and rendering the empire’s only attack force useless.

Pryce and Dubatton, along with the two remaining of her escort, were close enough to the blast that they were flung backwards.

*****

“Sir. Major Dubatton has failed to report in.” An officer approached Thrawn while he was on the bridge,

“Interesting. Did she report they were engaging the rebels?” Thrawn asked.

“She reported they were already in pursuit but has not sent any other transmission.”

Thrawn attempted to reach her.

“Major, you failed to report in.” He said.

The only sound that returned was the sound of a rocket launcher tearing apart the ground. Thrawn ordered the officer to have someone prep a shuttle, then contacted Rukh.

“The ‘minor rebel insurgency’, as Governor Pryce put it, has taken a turn for the worst. There will be a shuttle waiting. You are to aid whoever is left down there. The safety of Major Dubatton is your highest priority.”

“It is as you say, Grand Admiral.” Rukh said. 

********

“Major! Major!”

Iris came round. She must have only been out for a few seconds. A trooper was crouched over her. She got to her feet, then seeing the carnage of the last rocket blast, the person behind the blast probably sacrificed the last of the power pack to send out a high powered blast. The only ones left were her and Pryce, and three stormtroopers. Everyone else was either dead or wounded.

“They won’t kill us.” Pryce said, as Dubatton and the three troopers took cover behind the last transport.

“How can you be so sure? If we’re out of the way, their rebellion will be much easier.” Iris said, checking her blaster. “We need to make sure that rocket launcher is out of commission.”

“Yes, sir.” The three troopers said.

“We need to-”

“Call for reinforcements? Not likely. I wouldn’t be surprised if our transmissions are jammed, and this was a ‘minor rebel insurgency’. It wasn’t supposed to go terribly wrong.” She said. “We need to get ourselves out of this mess.” She said. “I count four other rebels, including the boy that surprised two of our troops. And one rocket launcher.”

“We can take them, easily. They’re just rebels. Our walker should be here any time.” Pryce shrugged.

“We cannot count on the walker. We also cannot underestimate these rebels.” Dubatton said.

“We should go at them, hard and fast.” Pryce said. 

“If we rush into this, we could make a crucial mistake.”

While Pryce and Dubatton were too busy arguing how to take them out, the rebels came at them.

“Look out!” One of the troopers said, firing at one of the rebels.

“Well, we’re out of time. Now it’s a fight for our lives.”Dubatton said, dodging a blast, shooting back. It was a firefight. The rebels couldn’t get any closer, stuck behind rubble, and the imperials were desperate to hold their ground. The rebels soon rushed the imperials, resulting in a physical fight. Dubatton did her best to stay away and keep her distance from any and all one on one fighting, but Jai Kell seemed to be intent on taking her down. He ran at her multiple times, before managing to throw a punch. She held her own for a little while, before one of the troopers, who had kept his hands on his blaster, was firing at his opponent. The bolt ricocheted, striking Iris in the shoulder, she fell to her knees with a cry. Jai took that moment to kick her down. She could do little to stop it, hitting the ground with a thunk. She leaned up, expecting another blow.

She almost missed it. A gray blur, on four legs, barreled into the rebel, rendering him unconscious. Iris got to her feet and grabbed her blaster. She’d have to manage, shooting with her right. 

“Thank you.” She said, to the little gray creature.

It grunted and nodded in response, and took down the remaining rebels. Ryder got his people out of there, including one injured and Jai Kell. The creature chased after them, gone before anyone really realized it was there.

“What was that?” Pryce asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Sirs.” A stormtrooper approached. “There is a shuttle waiting for you.”

“Thank you, trooper.” Pryce said, going toward the location he indicated.

Dubatton nodded to the trooper, holstering her blaster and gripping her shoulder.

“You’ve been shot.” Pryce commented, when they boarded the shuttle.

“Nothing a trip to medical won’t fix.” Iris said, shortly.

“Well, when we arrive, go straight to medical. I’ll explain to the Grand Admiral.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

When they arrived aboard the Chimaera, the two of them did just that. Pryce arrived in the debriefing.

“I severely hope this was a lesson to the both of you. Governor Pryce- where is Major Dubatton.” Thrawn demanded. 

“She was injured. She’s getting it checked out.”

“Injured?” Thrawn said, keeping his voice even. There was a slight panic he struggled to bury.

“She was shot in the shoulder. We can do this later.”

“No. I’ll debrief you now, and go speak with Major Dubatton shortly.” He said.

*****  
“You will be sore for a couple of days. But you will be fine.” The medical droid said, checking over Iris’s arm and shoulder one more time.

“Thanks.” Iris said. “Am I good to go?”

“Yes. Grand Admiral Thrawn has requested you to return to the quarters as soon as possible.”

“I’ll head there now.” She said, standing.

When she arrived, she handed the guard her cylinder without a word. She walked into the antechamber. Something wasn’t right. Shaking it off, she walked to the inner office. There, Thrawn was talking to that little gray creature.

“Ah, perfect timing. Major Dubatton, this is my agent and assassin, Rukh.”

“I’ve heard so much about you. It’s an honor to meet you.” Iris said, with a smile.

“I have heard little about you.” He said.

“I haven’t been with Thrawn long. That’s no surprise.”

“Ah, but long enough I’ve boasted about you to Rukh. I believe we’re finished with our conversation, Rukh, you may go.”

Rukh nodded, and lumbered out of the office and into the adjoined room in the antechamber.

“Rukh will be stationed in the extra room.” Thrawn stated.

“Very good.” Iris said, tone flat.

“Where were you shot? Are you okay?” Thrawn said, suddenly concerned, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m fine.” She said, evenly, stepping out of his reach. “My left shoulder.”

He looked away. “I know what troubles you.”

She held a hand up. “Business first.” She moved to an attention position. I realize my mission to aid and expunge the rebel insurgency was a failure. The lack of a clear vision of leadership, the fault of indecisiveness, and the underestimation of the rebels were three key components of the failed mission. This not only caused the demise of most of the attack force, along with the destruction of an AT-ST, but an injury to my own person. I will aspire to improve upon my mistakes in the future.”

“I am glad you are aware of exactly what what went wrong. Governor Pryce did not. I expected more of you. I did not think you would underestimate the rebels, after they took you away from me.”

“It was an error. It will not happen again- away from you? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I have shut you out. I was insensitive, rude, and caught up in my own failure.”

“It wasn’t a failure.”

“You are mistaken-”

“You destroyed quite a few ships from the rebel fleet, destroyed their base, and brought me home. They may have survived, but their demise will come.”

“You call this home?” He said, gently.

“Yes. What else is it? I may have needed you when I returned from Atollon, and you weren’t there, but that’s fine. I’m over it. This is home.”

He drew nearer. “Now the truth comes out.” He said, softly. “What did you require from me?”

“It wasn’t easy. I often wandered if you would come after me, and for a short while, I lost hope.”

“When did the dreams start.” He asked softly.

“W-what dreams.”

“Don’t lie. You may sleep opposite me now, but I still awaken with your screams.”

“They started on Atollon.”

“Is that how you needed me?”

“About a week ago, I told you I was ill.”

“A blatant lie.”

“Yes. I was having trouble knowing reality from dream. I didn’t know what to do, where to turn.” She said, her voice breaking. “I tried to stay strong, but they were just so _real_ , so _graphic_.” she whispered.

Thrawn took another step forward, engulfing her in his embrace.

“No.” She mumbled into his shoulder. “I have to be strong, by myself.”

“No one can be strong forever, alone. A flower cannot prosper without water.” He said, gently.

He heard a muffled cry. 

“Shhh. It will be alright.” He whispered, gently rubbing her back. He led her into the sleeping quarters and set her on the bed. “Rest, my flower. I will return.” He said. 

He quickly walked out of the office. He calculated he had about twenty minutes, which was just enough time to-

“A wise choice.” Rukh said, suddenly emerging from his quarters.

“I’m glad to see she passes your expectations.” Thrawn said.

“It appears you have finally met your match.”

“Yes. So it does.” Thrawn said, quietly.

His calculations were correct. He arrived twenty minutes later with three reports and two supper trays as Iris was waking back up. She met him in the main office.

"I want to apologize, again." He said.

"I'm sorry, too. You had to deal with your own problems, too, after Atollon. I was being selfish."

"No, my flower. We both needed each other and our own time." He offered the tray as a peace offering. "We'll need to be in sync to destroy the rebels." He said.

She took it. "I know. I forgive you." She said, with a faint smile.

"And I you." 

They ate and spent the evening in each other's arms, Thrawn reading the reports, and Iris re-reading her favorite series. Thrawn filed away the reports whilst Iris showered, and Iris went to bed, deciding not to wait for him to get his own shower. She woke up for a few moments when she felt Thrawn's arms wrap around her. He slipped off to sleep with the knowledge that his relationship was back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!
> 
> Trying to avoid damsels in distress in the above story :|
> 
> There was a period of silence, but with the return of rebels, I'm now back on track.
> 
> It Was A Simple Story, which follows season 4, won't start until the end of season 4, so I can figure out what the HECK is going on.
> 
> These stories will be fun, side stories, that either I come up with or YOU give me prompts for! So I beg now, Prompts galore!


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of Iris’s assignment to the Seventh fleet, she has trouble with her confidence and courage.

Lieutenant Dubatton was reading over her presentation to the fleet admirals again. She was supposed to report in about the culture of the planet below and she was petrified. The Grand Admiral expected perfection, that went without being said, and he gave her this assignment and turned her loose. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was supposed to impress Thrawn. _Thrawn_. Not only his his reputation legendary, but he’s just as clever and sharp face-to-face. She’d been learning from him for a few days, but still, she felt so vulnerable and unprepared to already be facing the group of men who already thought she was a failure and were only listening to her cause it was their job.

“I thought I might find you here.” Thrawn’s voice ruptured her panic.

“G-grand Admiral.” She said, standing.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Y-yes, sir..”

“You do not sound confident. You must be confident in your work.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.”

“What is the matter?”

“I don’t want to embarrass you, sir” She admitted, after a moment’s hesitation.

Thrawn sat, then gestured for her to sit.

“Embarrass me?” He asked.

“What if my work isn’t satisfactory, or I make a fool out of myself in front of everyone? I want to achieve your level of perfection, sir, and I’ve tried my best, but I’m just so afraid of letting you down. They already know I’m a fool.”

“The only fools in that briefing room are the other admirals that do not think you are capable of what I see in you. Let me read your report.”

She handed him the datapad. He read for a few moments. 

“This is acceptable. We will certainly work on it in the future, however, there is one problem we must address before you present this.”

“Sir?”

“Your confidence.”

“Sir?” She repeated, confusion on her face.

“You must find the courage to seem confident in your work, and in standing before them. Without confidence, you will not last long in my fleet. I believe in you, however, I can only do so much. Courage begins by trusting oneself. I’m sure you’re petrified, however, you are going to stand before them, proud and confident, and show those fools you are not to be underestimated. Now. I will see you in the briefing room.” Thrawn rose, and left.

Iris followed a few minutes later. She stood outside the door. She stood tall, took a few deep breaths. “My fear won’t stop me. I can do this.” She strode into the room, head high. She saw Thrawn’s encouraging expression. 

_I can do this_. She took another deep breath, and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt that was simply 'My fear won't stop me. I can do this' and I thought on it for a while and decided to return to Iris's early days when she realized just how big of a shadow Thrawn cast. I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> As always, I beg you for prompts!


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn, internal monologue, remembers Eli and how he had to let him go, and makes a promise to himself not to let Iris go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM _Thrawn_ ***

_It was almost strange. I said farewell to Eli not long ago, expecting I would face whatever presented itself, without any sort of aid, or… friend by my side. I evaluate my life now. I have Iris by my side, so very different from Eli. Eli had his numbers, Iris sees things in a much different light, one closer to the way I see things. Perhaps that is why Eli was merely my aid, however, Eli was more than my aid. He was my friend. Aid sounds far too condescending. Iris, however, I can see Iris leading a fleet as a Grand Admiral. She has experienced different things than Eli has. She is far different than Eli. I do not think she would adjust well in the Ascendancy as Eli no doubt has. I was able to teach Eli my way of operation, to a certain degree, but Iris has already surpassed this degree. However, she would be no match for Eli if it came down to the numbers._

_I miss him._

_I will not deny it. He was by my side for a large majority of my time within the empire, and I find myself missing his company. Now that I have Iris, less and less. She has filled the void Eli left._

Thrawn observed a joke between Gilad and Iris. They both laughed. Iris’s joyful gaze met Thrawn’s wistful one. The smile was nearly contagious.

_I had to let Eli go. For the good of everyone. I will not let Iris go. She is far too valuable to me, as an understudy, a friend, no, more than a friend. She is mine, and I intend to keep it that way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea jumped out of nowhere and begged to be written. I had to comply. It is kind of sad, but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (Never fear, We'll see Eli again. He and Iris will meet and be challenged by Thrawn.)
> 
> As usual, I beg thee for prompts!


	4. Stranded (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly visit to another fleet goes terribly wrong.

“It was good to see you again, Admiral Frost.” Iris said, giving him a hug, and boarding the shuttle.

“And the same to you, my dear.” Frost said. He turned to Thrawn, saluted, and then shook his hand. “Until we meet again, Grand Admiral.”

“Until we meet again.” Thrawn inclined his head. He turned and boarded the shuttle. 

“I’m glad we went to see him.” Iris said, as they took off. “It’s been too long.”

“I agree.” Thrawn said.

They talked about this and that and what they needed to when they returned as the flight continued.

They found themselves roughly yanked out of hyperspace.

“An interdictor.” Thrawn said, rising to look out the viewport. “We’ve arrived in the middle of a battle.” He commented. “Pilot. Maneuver us away from the firefight as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Iris, strap yourself in, we could experience turbulence.”

“I know, I know.”

It was impossible to say who fired upon the ship, whether it was the pirate vessel, or the imperial one. All that mattered was that it sent the shuttle zooming toward the frozen planet below.

Thrawn’s eyes snapped open, immediately alert. He found he was still strapped in, as was Iris. He shook Iris awake.

“Are you injured?”

“No, I think I’m alright, you?”

“I am fine.” He said, ripping off the jammed restraints, and helping Iris out of hers. He went to look for the small survival pack that would be with the ship. All ships were required to have limited survival gear.

“The pilot’s dead.”

“I figured as much.” Thrawn said, opening the pack, finding a canteen, insufficient rations, a blanket, and a knife. Thrawn made and upset noise. The maintenance teams were often caught pillaging the ration packs. Now it was an inconvenience for them.

Thrawn tossed Iris the blanket, which she promptly wrapped around her shoulders and head, Thrawn tucked the knife and canteen into his belt. “We should locate better shelter.” He said, after leaving their code cylinders where the survival pack used to be.

“L-lead on.” Iris said.

Thrawn tested the wind. Nothing worse than Csilla. The terrain was actually remarkably similar to his home. “Follow me. We can locate shelter.”

“Lead on.” Iris repeated, keeping close to Thrawn. 

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked around. “There appears to be a forest close by in that direction. We’ll at least be out of the wind.”

“Okay.” She said, fear in her eyes.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I grew up on Csilla, remember? And don’t forget your survival class from the imperial academy.” He started forward.

“It never covered frozen wastelands.” She said, plodding on.

Thrawn led them on for a good hour and a half. Iris felt like she was frozen solid. He stopped for the upteenth time. “This is sufficient. Iris. Locate tinder and dry logs. We need a fire.”

“R-right.” She chattered.

If Thrawn noticed she was freezing, he didn’t say anything. He started clearing out a space, pushing aside the snow and exposing the ground beneath to the limited warmth. He then started searching for something. Then he found it. Ice. He could cut and carve the ice into the form of a lense, and get a fire going. 

Iris came stumbling back a few minutes later.

“H-here.” She chattered, holding out the firewood. 

As Thrawn began building a fire, he gestured for Iris to sit. “I’ve been a fool.”

“W-what?”

Using the sliver of ice to channel the limited amount of sunlight to the tinder. After a few moments, smoke started furling up, and shortly later, a small fire started. He quickly got the rest of the wood burning.

“I have been a fool.” He repeated. “I have forgotten you are not like me. I must admit I am cold, but you… you must be freezing.” He said, taking her hands in his. “I was correct. I apologize.”

“It’s f-fine.” She whispered, inching toward the fire.

“Remain here. I will locate more firewood.” He said, rising quickly.

Iris nodded. She started to warm up, thankful for the warmth. After a half hour, as the sun began setting, Thrawn returned, and with a bundle of wood and a small dead creature that looked like a rabbit. He tossed one more log on the fire, setting the others aside, and started to attempt to skin the rabbit.

“What are you doing?” Iris asked, watching, with a confused expression.

“I was stranded on my own for a week as a youth. I learned to skin creatures, and harvest their meat, and use their pelts as extra clothing. I am attempting to recall that information, now.”

“Okay. But it’s not going to matter how many pelts we collect unless we find a way to stitch them together. I don’t see a needle and thread around here, anywhere, do you?”

“Tomorrow, we must locate a suitable place for a more permanent lodging, as well as finding a suitable plant to use as needle and thread.” He said, going back to the rabbit. He worked at it long after the sun set, and went and got more wood shortly before they lost light. Iris had warmed up, but she still kept the blanket wrapped around her.

Finally, Thrawn seemed to get the rabbit skinned. He dug a hole, placing the innards inside. He then stabbed two sticks in the form of a Y into the ground and set another stick across it, laying the pelt across it. “I will finish in the morning.” He washed and rinsed his hands the best he could. 

“Here, I’ve got a sanitary wipe from that restaurant Frost took us too. It was my last one, and I stuck it in my belt."

“We will need to make soap tomorrow as well.” Thrawn commented.

“I think I remember from that survival course.” 

“Good.” He finished with the wipe and tossed it into the fire.

“What do we do now?”

Thrawn got up, and joined her where she was sitting. “We sleep. We will start work in the morning.”

“Right.” She yawned, laying down next to Thrawn. “We could just raid the refresher in the shuttle.”

Thrawn smirked, then kissed the back of her head. “Whatever would I do without you?”

Iris ‘mmmmed’ in reply, snuggling back against him.

**********

“Captain, they still haven’t arrived.” One of the commanders said, going to Pellaeon. “They’re hours late.”

“They’re more than hours late. Something must have happened. They would’ve reported in.”

“What do we do, captain?”

“Gather the fleet command.” Pellaeon said.

“Yessir.”

Minutes later, Pellaeon stood in a conference room. Each of the admirals assigned to each of the star destroyers, and the fleet admiral sat in the room.

“As you may know, gentlemen, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Commodore Dubatton left to call on Admiral Frost of the twelfth fleet. They have not returned or reported in.

“We should send out search parties.” Fleet Admiral Wishlon pipped up.

“I was about to suggest such measures, however, I deferred to your judgment. With both the Grand Admiral, and the Commodore out of the question, you are the next in command.” Pellaeon said.

“I guess you’re right. Funny, isn’t it. We will send patrols to Frost’s fleet, and to the planets nearest to their intended flight path.” Wishlon said. “If we can’t find them in a couple of days, we’ll alert Governor Tarkin. Each of your star destroyers will send out three patrols. I want the Grand Admiral found. He, or the Commodore, could be hurt, or worse, out there. Speed is not on our side.”

“Yessir!” The others chorused. Once they were dismissed by Wishlon, everyone returned to their ships and the patrols were sent out. Wishlon looked up to Thrawn. He hoped they could find him.

*****

Thrawn woke before the sun rose. He was pleased to find Iris was still warm. He nudged her awake, and rekindled the fire, finding a tiny, dying fire.

“Mornin’.” Iris mumbled.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mmhmm.” She yawned. “Thanks to you.”

Once Thrawn got the fire back going, he took the pelt off the stick and used the stick, once he cleaned it as thoroughly as possible, as a spit to cook the rabbit. Once the sun was up, the rabbit was ready for eating. They ate, and washed in the nearby stream. As they made their way back to the shuttle, Thrawn made marks on trees with the knife. They found a small stash of soap in the refresher, and buried the pilot. They returned to their ‘camp’, following the marks. When they returned, Thrawn went back at trying to figure out how to tan the rabbit. Iris got to work sharpening a few sturdy sticks into spears. Thrawn returned before midday, and went searching for another animal.

“Let me go with you.”

“Not until we can make you sufficient clothes to weather the cold in. Let me take care of this, flower.”

“Fine. Try and find a log we can make an axe out of.”

“I will.”

*******

The days past. Nothing. Each crew coming back with nothing. No trail, no lead, nothing to go on. Wishlon was getting desperate. It was as if they vanished off the face of the galaxy. They had to be out there, somewhere. They had to be.

“Admiral, they’re requesting you on the bridge.” A lieutenant said, from outside his quarters. 

“Very good. I’ll be right up.” Wishlon said, getting to his feet, going up to the bridge. What in the blazes was that failure _Pryce_ doing here.

“Can I help you, Governor?”

“Rather, it is how I can help you. Governor Tarkin and The Emperor have placed me in command of this fleet until a suitable replacement can be found.”

“Sir, if I may. I believe the Grand Admiral is still out there.”

“You may believe what you like. However, as he has not returned, and there are things to be done, you will not waste any more of your time looking for someone that will not be found. I am in command, now.”

Wishlon bit back his words. “As you wish, Governor.” He spat.

Pryce smiled internally at the small victory.

Pellaeon and Wishlon later exchanged a glance that meant it was certainly not over.

******

“Today makes a week.” Iris said, scratching another tick into one of the logs that supported their lean-to, that was rapidly becoming a cabin.

“Yes. I suppose it does. That means your gloves are ready.”

“Good I can finally do something.”

“Yes. Then we’ll make you a coat and trousers-”

“But not before blankets.”

“Oh yes, the blankets are well on their way. I’ll be ready for them, too. I got cold last night.”

“That’s not good.” She said, rising from the bed, hugging him.

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. “I am so very glad you are here with me.” He whispered.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“In my exile, I was so alone. A couple nights ago, you rolled out of my embrace in your sleep. I woke up for a meaningless reason, and for a few seconds, panicked. I realize that my exile was not on a frozen planet, and that was a foolish reason for me to-”

“Shh.” She interrupted. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.”

They remained in the embrace until Thrawn broke it. “Come. There’s work to be done.”

They finished her gloves, she put them on, an immediate hit. “These are great!”

“Good. I’ll be glad to have you by my side.”

Iris grinned at him. They started the day’s work on the blankets, as well as working at foraging and fishing, and finished by lunchtime. Thrawn went to refill their water supply, whilst Iris was finishing up lunch. They had a fire out by their lean-to, and had found stones that would work for plates. Utensils were still a problem, but the ration packs that were beyond use had the utensils intact, and they were carefully using them. 

Iris was nearly done, expecting Thrawn back any moment, when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched, and needed to flee. But another instinct was telling her to continue as if nothing happened. When Thrawn returned, the feeling was gone.

“Is everything alright?” Thrawn asked. “You do not look as if all is well.”

“I’m fine.” She lied.

They began work on converting the lean-to into a sturdy cabin, and were quick about it for two reasons. Thrawn had been watching the clouds, and predicted that a winter storm would set in, saying he noticed similar signs before one such storm would befall Csilla, and Iris wanted an inclosure even more, now, after the events of the day.

With the final wall of the cabin half done, they decided to call it a day.

“However, we still have a half hour of light left, if we-”

“You’ll overwork yourself. As much as I want to be inclosed, it’ll have to wait for tomorrow. Okay?”

He hesitated. “Very well, flower, you win.” He sat on a cushion they constructed from soft leaves and other soft materials, which is also what they used for their pillow and mattress.

“I believe they’ve stopped looking for us by now.” He commented, later, at supper.

“You think?” She asked.

“A week is the allotted time for a Grand Admiral.”

“That’s not long.”

“Longer than that of a Commodore, or ISB agent.” 

“Indeed.”

“We shall need to begin making soap tommorow, won’t we.”

“Yeah. I found some peppermint in the woods earlier, thought we could scent it.”

“Very good. Now, you’ve done enough work. Let me clean up dinner.”

“Are you sure, I-”

“Sit, flower.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” She said, reluctantly.

********

“Sir? You wanted to see me?”

“Captain. Good.” Admiral Wishlon shut the door to his quarters. “We cannot stop the search for Thrawn.”

“I agree.”

“Good. We only did preliminary checks. We need to start searching every possible planet a parsec away from their intended hyperspace route.”

“I agree.”

“Alright. I’ve made up a list.”

“Aystea. We searched for a rebel base there, not too long ago, correct?” Pellaeon questioned, looking over the list.

“Yes. Frozen wasteland.”

“Well. I’ll start with the close ones and go from there.”

“Good man. Keep it discreet. Can't have Pryce finding out." Wishlon said with a smile, ushering Pellaeon out the door.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend gave me this prompt- What if they get stranded on a frozen planet with no means of communication?
> 
> When I read that, I immediately thought of Aystea. 
> 
> There will be at least one more part of this, if not more. 
> 
> Here's a teaser for the next part:
> 
> 'Iris had never seen Thrawn this way, She figured one didn't survive exile by being nice. But there was just something about how the way he was acting, Iris had never, ever before seen him act like this... so... so... _feral_.'


	5. Stranded (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Thrawn continue to remain stranded- and come across a deadly creature.

“You requested to see me, Lieutenant?” Pellaeon said.

“Yes sir, you see, I think we shouldn’t give up the search for the Commodore, and uh, the Grand Admiral, him, too, but I think they’re still out there! Please, sir, allow us to continue searching!” Lieutenant Trebatton pleaded with Pellaeon.

“Ah, I see. Come with me.” Pellaeon led him to a more private location. “What I’m about to say is not to go on any official record, or to be repeated, is that clear?”

“Yes sir!”

“Fleet Admiral Wishlon and I have been running an underground search. We’ve been doing this for a couple weeks now, ever since the Governor first arrived. If you’re on board, you must keep it a secret.”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I wouldn’t dream of telling the Governor.”

“Good lad.”

******  
When Iris woke that morning, Thrawn was already gone. Probably off checking the traps they constructed a few days ago. She rose, added another tick to the post, marking a day shy of three weeks. She poured a cup of water from a hollowed out wooden pitcher into a similarly hollowed cup that she had worked on before they made her suitable winter wear.

She heard the door to the cabin open behind her. 

“Did you find anything?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“You at least tried. And we have plenty of stores, anyway.”

“Unless that winter storm takes us by surprise.” Thrawn said.

“You were convinced of it a week ago and it hasn’t shown up yet. I think we’re okay.”

“Perhaps. Have you eaten?”

“No, I just got up.”

“Good.”

They got breakfast from their foraged food stores.

Each day was becoming the same, a mix between creating and crafting whatever they needed, gathering food, continuing maintenance on their tiny cabin, expanding it, making it more stable. And not a moment too soon. A week later, on the day marking them there for an entire month, as if some omen, a storm hit.

The day started out normally. Iris was out washing their uniforms, trying to salvage as much material as possible to reuse.

Thrawn was supposed to be fishing, but he had set his pole down, locating a flower. He looked over at Iris, scrubbing away at his uniform.

“This is almost unsalvageable. We should’ve made you clothes first.”

“And let you freeze? I think not, my flower.”

“Hmpf.” She responded.

Thrawn took the opportunity, while she was distracted, to move. He picked seven flowers, in all. He grabbed his pole and sat down next to her. After a confused glance and a shrug, Iris went back to the washing.

It was a few minutes later that Thrawn seized the opportunity. He suddenly flung himself at Iris, she shouted in surprise as she was suddenly pinned beneath the chiss. He claimed her lips in a kiss.

“Mmm, what’s this all about.” She asked with a flirty smirk.

“I thought, perhaps I should give my-” He leaned down and briefly kissed her again, “-lovely flower a gift.” He procured the flowers.

“They’re lovely.” She said, taking hold of the bundle after Thrawn removed himself from atop her. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He picked back up his pole and went back to a better fishing spot.

It was an hour later when Thrawn spotted the first cloud. After a few moments study, there was no denying it was a stormcloud. He hurriedly got all the fishing supplies. “Iris. We must return to the cabin with great speed. That is most certainly a stormcloud.” He pointed. Iris nodded, gathering her things. They hurried back. They checked their rations, Iris filled another two water containers. Thrawn checked the trapps, finding a small creature, close to that of a chinchilla. He carved a mark into a nearby tree and buried the creature, to use later. He hurried back, urged on by the first gusts of wind. He found Iris battening down the the hatches inside the cabin, and was already starting a small fire for warmth in their fireplace they installed yesterday. Thrawn brought in a few logs. 

“Is there anything else we can do?”

“I am afraid not, except prepare for our tenure indoors.”

“Right.” Iris sat in one of the chairs.

“Do not lose heart, my love. Let us hope it will not be severe.”

“Let us hope.”

*****

“A month, Admiral. It’s been a month, sir. “

“I know, captain. Do you think they’ve survived this long?”

“The Admiral was once exiled. He has the skill required to survive.”

“And the Commodore?”

“Is a survivor by nature. They’re still out there.”

“Then our search will continue, at least for a little while.”

“With all due respect, Admiral, I will never stop searching for them. They _are_ out there and I _will_ find them.” Pellaeon stated.

“Very well, captain. What is your next heading?”

“A water world. I leave tonight.”

“Good. Alert the Lieutenant to go with you. Why did he join our search? Surely it must be something more than loyalty.”

“Lieutenant Trebatton is from Corellia, sir. After the recent uprising and lockdown, many families suffered casualties. Commodore Dubatton is his cousin. Family has recently become very important to Corellians.”

“I see.”

*******

As the days past, the snow fell, the cold crept in, Iris got an unsettled feeling more and more.

“We will not die here.” Thrawn said, gently running a hand through her hair as they laid on the bed. “This storm will not last much longer. _Cart mah vuckust, ch'eo visot_.”

“I’m trying, I just have this terrible feeling.”

“That is normal. The fear is normal. You must simply attempt to be at ease.”

“I’m trying, love.” She said, voice strained.

“Then that is all I ask. I predict the storm will be finished by tomorrow morning.”

“And you say I’m the one gifted with prophecy.” She joked.

Thrawn simply wrapped an arm tighter around her and kissed her head in reply.

As Thrawn predicted, the storm passed by the next morning. They spent a few days drying and resetting everything from the storm. 

“Congratulations, Iris, you have officially weathered your first storm.”

She gave him a half hearted smile in reply.

A week later, Iris was doing work around the cabin and camp, Thrawn was out with the snares and doing a small amount of exploring.

Iris got that feeling again, that dreadful feeling of being watched. She slowly looked up. Two, large, yellow eyes were staring back at her.

She backed away slowly, shaking with fear as the creature that could only be described as a giant merge between a gorilla and a bear, loped out from the forest, huffing and growling. It leapt at her, and she screamed.

Thrawn jerked at the sound, it took a half second for it to register as Iris’ scream. He tore back through the forest. The sight he beheld struck fear into his heart. This… creature was looming over Iris, smelling her, sizing her up for a meal. She was absolutely terrified, and Thrawn didn’t blame her. He pulled the knife from his belt.

He called out, wordlessly, to attract its attention. The creature’s head snapped to stare at him. It snarled. Thrawn snarled back. Challenged, the creature stepped away from his prey to attack this new stressor. Thrawn snarled again. The creature charged. Thrawn sidestepped, missing the creature’s claws. He flung himself at the creature, snarling and roaring at it. He stabbed at the creature. The knife barely cut through the creature’s hide. The creature swung his arm out with a roar of pain, sending Thrawn slamming against a nearby tree. He got back on his feet, shaking his vision clear. He ducked and swerved, missing the creature’s claws and wide range, fury and flame in his eyes.

Iris had never seen Thrawn this way, She figured one didn't survive exile by being nice. But there was just something about how the way he was acting, Iris had never, ever before seen him act like this... so... so... _feral_. It was terrifying. He was always so calm, collected, in charge of every situation, she watched as his calm demeanor faded away to reveal the dangerous Chiss that lied beneath, the Chiss that was unafraid to kill with his bare hands, the Chiss that survived exile.

Thrawn snarled and roared, attempting to intimidate the creature before him. As he hit a tree once again, he launched himself onto the back of the creature, stabbing the knife into the creature’s back. With an unearthly screech, it reared back, sending Thrawn hurtling from it’s back, and he made sure to take the knife with him. The velocity that Thrawn struck the ground sent him immediately unconscious. The creature screeched again, and vanished off into the forest.

In the silence that followed, Iris was shaking. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together. She went over to where Thrawn fell, on shaky legs.

“T-Thrawn. Thrawn.” She said, shaking him. “Thrawn.” She tried again. She looked at him for a second, and laid a slap across his face.

His eyes snapped open. “Hurmm?” He said, gripping his stomach as he sat up. “Iris. Are you alright?”

“I’m o-okay. Are you hurt?”

“Nothing that a little rest will not heal. Help me back to the cabin.”

“Yes, sir.” She said, Helping him to his feet and hauling his arm over her shoulder.

“Sir?” He asked. “What seems to be the matter?” He asked, suddenly concerned.

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You changed. You were...feral.”

He looked away. “Yes, everyone has a side of themselves that they hide from everyone. I apologize. I did not wish for you to see me in that light.”

“Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

He inclined his head in response.

***************

Pellaeon sat at his desk, quarters locked. They were a week shy of two months. Two Months. Two months under Pryce’s reign of terror over the fleet, she was irresponsible, had terrible leadership, and the pristine Seventh Fleet was falling apart under her command. Pellaeon missed Dubatton, but most of all, he missed Thrawn. He wished for Thrawn’s leadership, fairness, and disregard for the line of command. He missed his place in Thrawn’s fleet. What if he never found them? No. Don’t think like that. You will find them. He examined his list. The frozen planet of Aystea was next. He’d leave in the morning.

**************

On the Morning Pellaeon would leave, Thrawn and Iris rose, and got to work, enjoying each other’s company as they had been since they crashed. In the time that had passed since their encounter with the creature, Thrawn had healed. 

***

Pellaeon lazily soared over the Aystean skyline. He checked Whiteridge city, and he’d seen no life forms that registered as Chiss. That’s when the sensor dinged. He was suddenly alert. There was one, a few klicks ahead, making it’s way slowly through the forest. It had to be. It _had_ to.

Pellaeon landed the ship near the old crash. He looked over the shuttle. He had no doubt now that they were here. Especially when he found seven code cylinders in the shuttle. Four for Thrawn, three for Dubatton. He put them in a pocket. He started forward on foot, then noticing a small column of smoke furling upwards. He carefully made his way through the forest, until he could hear the crackle of a fire. He peered around a tree. The figure crouched by the fire, seemingly making soap, was, a disheveled, but there was no doubt in Pellaeon’s mind that it was Iris.

“... Iris?...” He asked, stepping out from the tree line.

Iris quickly looked up at the sound of her name, dropping everything when she saw who it was. “Gilad? By the force, Gil, is it really you?”

“Is it really you?”

Iris ran to Gilad, embracing him. She started laughing, grinning from ear to ear. “S-stay here. Okay? D-don’t go away.” She hurried off into the forest, looking back, making sure he was still real. “Thrawn! Thrawn!” She kept calling out.

“Yes? What is the matter.”

She shook her head, not able to speak. She grabbed his arms and hurriedly led him back, to where Pellaeon was awkwardly waiting.

“Captain? You finally located us.”

“I finally have, Grand Admiral. I’m here to bring the both of you home.” He smiled.

It took them all of three minutes to extinguish the fire and grab whatever they wanted to take with them.

Pellaeon returned with great speed to the fleet. “Governor. Please, sir. There’s something you need to see.” He begged Pryce over comm.

“Fine. This better be worth my time, Captain, or you will regret it.” 

“High command placed Governor Pryce in command of my fleet in my absence?” Thrawn asked.

“Yes.”

His gaze hardened.

Pellaeon landed the ship and walked down the platform.

“What is so important that I needed to be present.” She said, tone condescending.

“Have care how you speak to my Bridge Captain, Governor. He has proved his mettle in many occasions and I do not approve of you belittling him.” Thrawn said, walking down the ramp, Dubatton at his heels.

“G-Grand Admiral! You’re alive!” Pryce stuttered.

“As it seems. Your presence aboard my fleet is no longer required. Remove yourself before I summon those who can do it for you.”

“Yes, sir.” She said, glaring at him.

The fleet was ecstatic, not only at Pryce’s removal, but the return of Thrawn. They gave a short meeting, and Iris met with Trebatton, before they were released to clean up and change before work resumed the next morning. 

Iris walked out of the refresher, content. “Ah, how I’ve missed all this.” She said, sitting down in a chair. Thrawn was already back at looking at his art collection. It was painfully obvious he missed it. 

“Indeed, my love.” He said. “Come. We need to retire to bed. We are both exhausted from our ordeal.” He said, shutting off his holograms and offering his hand to Iris.

“Mmmmm, lead on.” She said.

They slept the best they had in two months, finally back where they should be. The next morning, business returned to normal. Everything was perfect once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy ending! Yay Pellaeon for finding them!
> 
> Cart mah vuckust, ch'eo visot- Do not worry, my love.
> 
> As usual, I ask for prompts!
> 
> A teaser at the next arc:
> 
> ' _Hmpf. You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly as I remember."_
> 
> _"I was not aware that was a bad thing."_
> 
> _"Well, no, I guess not, but-"_
> 
> _"Who's this?"_
> 
> _They both turned to look at the new arrival. Thrawn smiled. "Commodore Iris Dubatton, meet my old acquaintance, ally, and aid, Eli Vanto."_


	6. A Test of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli Vanto calls on Thrawn, and is not thrilled to see he’s been replaced.

Human Captain Eli Vanto of this Chiss Defense Fleet, had just arrived aboard a familiar ship. The ISD Chimaera had never looked more ship-shape. He grinned as a familiar captain arrived.

“Captain Pellaeon, it’s good to see you again!” Eli said, clasping his arm in greeting.

“ _Eli Vanto_? Is that you?” Pellaeon asked. “I hardly recognized you!”

Eli grinned. “It’s Captain, now, Captain Eli of the Chiss Defense Fleet.”

“Captain!” Pellaeon grinned.”Congrats!”

“Thanks!”

“Well, The Grand Admiral’s expecting you.”

“Let’s not keep him waiting.” Eli said.

Thrawn was waiting in his office. He took one look at Eli’s uniform before speaking. “Captain Vanto. It it a pleasure to see you again.”

“Same to you, Grand Admiral. I’ve heard news of your recent accomplishments.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, Captain, I am not able to access anything pertaining to the Chiss.”

“Ah, that’s alright. Your career is much more entertaining, anyway.”

“Hmm.” He pressed a button. “You’ll have to forgive me again, Captain, your request to see me arrived in the middle of an operation.”

Eli looked around, smirking at the appearacne of the holographic art. “Do tell.”

“I am still in the process of eliminating a rebel threat.”

“Twi’lek uprising?” Eli asked, gesturing to the nearby mosaic of Hera and her family.

“Partially. One of the leaders of this rebel threat is a Twi’lek.”

“Ah.” Eli said, wandering around the office.

They exchanged words for a while. Thrawn seemed a little distracted.

“I apologize. I am simply on the verge of locating the main rebel base.”

Eli rolled his eyes. “You could at least act like you’re happy to see me.”

“I am, I simply must find the rebel base with great speed.”

“Hmpf. You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly as I remember."  
"I was not aware that was a bad thing."

"Well, no, I guess not, but-"

"Who's this?"

They both turned to look at the new arrival. Thrawn smiled. "Commodore Iris Dubatton, meet my old acquaintance, ally, and aid, Captain Eli Vanto, of the Chiss Defense Force."

"Acquaintance?"

"Forgive me, my oldest friend, Captain Eli Vanto."

“Captain Vanto, It’s an honor to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Have you? A fan of supply officers, are we?”

“No, I’ve read about you and your past with the Grand Admiral.” She said, slightly confused.

“My apologizes, Captain Vanto, I did not explain, Commander Dubatton is my secretarial officer.”

It took a moment for Eli to remember what that was. He glared at Thrawn, dropping into Sy Bisti.

_“Can we talk for a moment, alone?”_

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Very well. If you’ll excuse us for a moment, Commodore.”

“Of course.” She quickly left.

_“She’s a character.”_

_“She has a wise head on her shoulders.” Thrawn said, carefully._

_“Hmm. I see I’ve been replaced.”_

_“That is not the case.”_

_“You’re right. I was never your secretarial officer, I was never on track to be your protege, I was just your mundane aid.”_

_“Eli… listen to me. You and the Commodore are incredibly different. Her mind works in a similar fashion to mine, she has the ability to, after a great deal of work, step almost effortlessly into my command.”_

_“Oh, and I guess I don’t have a mind like yours?”_

_“No, Eli. You do not. You were able to learn from me in the way she has, but where her mind can see the patterns in art, you see the patterns of numbers, you have a mind for numbers, one that was priceless at my side, but you two are not the same.”_

_“Hmpf. I see.” Eli practically snarled._

Iris was standing outside the door, listening to their conversation, not understanding a word. It was their tone, however, that told Iris they were arguing. After a moment’s hesitation, she burst back into the room. 

“Don’t be cross at him, please, Captain. Don’t be angry at him for my sake. I don’t know what I’ve done to offend you, and I’m sorry, but I won’t let the Grand Admiral talk you down. I’m going to clear my name with you.” She already had a distinct idea that Eli felt betrayed and replaced.

The two men looked at her. She saw a light in Thrawn’s eyes.

“Just as I predicted. Captain, Commodore, I appear to need your aid.”

“Do you now.” They said, in sync. 

“Indeed. There is an obstacle I cannot remedy. I leave it to the two of you to work through.” Thrawn left his datapad on the desk and strode out.

There was an awkward silence.

Iris broke it. “Whatever I did, Captain, I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing you did, Commodore.”

“Please, call me Iris.”

“And I, Eli.” He offered his hand, and she shook it.

“I imagine Thrawn has quite the test for us.”

“Yes, and I imagine it’s orchestrated to make us work together.”

“We should get to it then, Eli.”

“I agree.”

Iris keyed the datapad on. “Your objective; to find out why certain shipments of cargo are stolen. All manifests and files are available to you.”

“This is like an academy exam.”

“Of course. Thrawn’s testing us.” Iris said, pulling up one of the manifests. “It says in the main report that dozens of shipments have been ambushed.

“Let me look at them. It appears they, whoever they are, ambush every eleventh, then eight, then seventeenth, then fourth shipment. That’s definitely sparse enough to convince anybody that it’s random.”

“Obviously not you.” Iris said. “Look how strange each shipment that they raid is, look, there’s a haphazard mix of foodstuffs, medical supplies, a few of them contain the odd ship part.”

“That is very strange. They seem to be coordinately strange.”

“That will be something to keep in mind. They also all come from an Imperial shipping company.”

“I know that company. Very reliable.”

“Except when they get ambushed. This sounds an awful lot like rebel activity.”

“Rebel activity? Surely they’re not organized enough to orchestrate an attack like this.”

“Oh, they’re organized quite well. Thrawn’s still searching for their main base."

“Hmm. Let’s look at the recordings. That appears to be a pirate vessel. It would make sense. It’s a ship I don’t recognise, the logs say it’s a MandoMotors Kom’Kr class combat transport, a Gauntlet style ship.”

“MandoMotors? Interesting.” Iris pulled up a hologram of the ship and started looking it over.

“It makes sense that a pirate would use an old ship like that, from such a small company like mandomotors, the fuel is cheap, the cargo hold is large, and they could make considerable credits from the cargo they stole. Not to mention they could easily keep what food and medicine they needed and sell the rest on the black market. Also another way to make a few credits. Pirates are always out to make the extra credit. The leader probably has a few hundred debts, too.”

During Eli’s speech, all Iris did was stare at the hologram. Something was very familiar. Very familiar. When Eli said keeping stock of the food and medical supplies, it clicked.

“Of course.” Iris said. “It would make perfect sense.”

Eli smiled. “Glad to see we’ve come to a consensus.”

“However, the design, the ornamentation on this ship is undeniably in the style of Sabine Wren, a rebel, and a Mandalorian. Perhaps she took this ship with her when she fled her home, no matter.”

Eli was skeptic. “Are you sure?”

Iris pressed another button. “Compare the style of this propaganda. This helmet, and most importantly, this emblem. This is the emblem of the Phoenix squadron, to which Wren belongs. And if you look here, on the Gauntlet…” She zoomed in, and there, in the bold orange, was the emblem of the Phoenix Squadron.”

“That’s-”

“This so-called pirate fleet is a fleet that pirates imperial cargo, yes, but it’s also a rebel ship. The rebels must attack the imperial base under the guise of these pirates. However, the strange arrangement of the cargo suggests and imperial spy. An imperial spy with a mind for logistics to make everything appear as if it was simply a pirate raid.” Iris finished.

Eli was taken aback. Thrawn was right. They did think alike. Eli had a new respect for this Commodore.

Iris wasn’t surprised by Eli’s rapid pick up of the numerical matters, something she was aweful at, and how he made the connections that it was a pirate fleet. The difference was, he’d never been exposed to Sabine’s art. 

“Well done.” Thrawn said, from the door. “You passed my test.”

Eli looked at his feet. “I feel like a fool.”

“Don’t!” Iris said, aghast. “I never would have figured it out on my own! You didn’t see the connection because you’ve never been exposed to Sabine Wren’s art.”

“I still don’t think I would have made that connection. You were right, Thrawn. She does think like you. You must be quite the team.”

“As much of a team as we were.” Thrawn said, quietly.

“Don’t count yourself short, Eli. I’ve read what a team you were, and after working with you, I’d be honored to do it again, anytime, anywhere.”

Eli smiled. “When I first came here, I thought I’d been replaced. I see I was wrong. You’re a valuable asset to the Grand Admiral here, and I’d be honored to work with you again, as well.”

Thrawn smiled. Everything was going to plan. Both of them caught the smile.

“You planned this!” They both shouted.

He smirked. “Apparently so.”

Eli laughed. “It was good to see you again, and an honor to meet you, but I should return. I’m much more of a use in the Chiss military than I would be here on the Chimaera. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Do.” Thrawn said. 

The two of them and Pellaeon saw him off.

“It was great to meet him.” Iris said, later, back in their office. “I learned quite a bit.”

“Good. I wanted to acquaint you and help you learn about yourself.”

“Well. You succeeded.”

“Yes. I daresay I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this with another ending, and ending in which we see how being exiled, and seeing Eli again affects Thrawn. If you'd like to see that come to light, don't hesitate to say so!
> 
> This test was difficult to orchestrate, and I tried to make it fair on the both of them so they both learn something that will set them up to work together again at a later date. 
> 
> Once more, I ask of thee for prompts!


	7. Feverish Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris falls ill

Thrawn was already out and about when Iris woke. He had an early meeting, something to do with Imperial High Command. Iris felt terrible. Now was not the time to have an illness. She pulled herself out of bed. It was going to be a long day.

She was half an hour late.

“Good morning, Major. You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine, Captain.” Iris managed. _Boy, was his voice extra loud today, or what? And why were these kriffing lights so bright?_

Pellaeon didn’t seem convinced. “Yes, sir.”

 _This headache is killer_. She thought, trying to read the reports from one of the carrack-class ships.

“There’s a ship coming out of hyperspace!” An officer shouted.

Iris forced herself to look up, trying to focus her swimming vision.

“This is Bridge Captain Pellaeon of the ISD _Chimaera._ Unidentified ship, this is a restricted area, state your name and purpose.”

“This is the public transport Starspeeder 1000, from Star Tours, forgive our intrusion, our flight path was obstructed.”

“Very well. Prepare to be boarded.”

“Please! Sir! We mean no harm.”

“Good. It’s regulation.” Pellaeon said. This was not the first wayward transport.

“Sir! More ships out of hyperspace!” The same officer shouted.

Pellaeon looked out the viewport. It was either a fleet of pirates or bounty hunters. 

“Launch ties.” Iris said. “Inexorable, activate your tractor beam.” She managed. 

Thrawn arrived a few moments later. “Major, you do not look well.”

“I’m fine.” She spat, through gritted teeth, having issues from stopping her vision from swimming again. 

Pellaeon tried hailing the new arrival. It was a group of bounty hunters, hunting someone aboard the transport.

“And you imperials should help us. We’re looking for a rebel spy that evaded your security.”

“We shall take point. Leave now or we will be forced to fire upon you. This is a restricted area.” Thrawn said.

“With all due respect, sir, we’ve chased this ship across the galaxy. We’re not about to let it go.”

“Pity. Capital ships, open fire.” Thrawn ordered.

The ships fought. The _Chimaera_ rocked with a blow from one of the heavier bounty ships.

Iris was already wavering on her feet. When the ship rocked, she collapsed.

“Major.” Thrawn said, looking over at where she’d collapsed, alarmed. 

“We need a medical team to the bridge, ASAP.” Pellaeon ordered.

Thrawn reached out to supported Iris until the medics arrived. He hissed. She was burning up.

“Major, Major, are you still with us.”

Her eyes flickered open. “T-thrawn?” She said, voice raspy.

“Hush. The medical team is on their way.”

She nodded, succumbing to unconsciousness once more. 

When she woke, she was feeling surprisingly better. She opened her eyes to the medical bay.

“I wondered when you would awaken.” A familiar voice said from her left.

“Thrawn.” She said, softly, turning to look at him.

“How are you feeling.”

“Better.” She tried to sit up.

“You must remain. You are suffering a very high fever.” He drew closer. “Do not scare me like that again. Lie back.” He laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I feel much better.” She protested.

“That is the medication.” He said. “Your temperature is still one hundred and four degrees. I know that is far too high for a human.”

“Mmmm.” Iris said, leaning back.

“Drink.” Thrawn offered her a cup and straw. “Drink.” 

She did, while Thrawn checked her medication and medical status.

“You’d better go. I don’t want to get you sick.” She said. 

“I have no fear of this fever. I want to sit with you.”

“That’s a lovely romantic gesture, but I can’t let you. I don’t want you to get sick. I’d feel terrible.”

Thrawn looked away. “I will return in a half hour. Every half hour.”

She smiled. “Get outta here.” She was allowed to do a limited amount of work, nothing overtaxing. Thrawn wasn’t pleased.

“I do not want you doing anything else but getting better.” He insisted. 

“I’m so dreadfully bored just laying here. While they have me medicated, I should at least be working. Helping.”

“If you want to help, help me by looking through these. It is a collection of artwork from Mandalore.”

“To see how Wren’s art aligns?”

“Precisely.” 

“I’ll look at it.”

“Your temperature has dropped a degree. How are you feeling?”

“When can I take another dose of medicine? My vision is starting to swim again, and I’m getting lightheaded.”

Thrawn was immediately concerned. “Soon. Lie back.” He took the pillows out from under her, took the datapad away, sitting down with her. “I won’t leave until you are of sound medical condition. As your fever is dropping, it should not be long until it breaks. Then you can rest in our quarters.”

Iris smiled again. “Thank you.”

“It is what I should have done in the beginning.”

“I just don’t want to get you sick.”

“I do not care, love. Let me be ill. You are more important to me than an illness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww. I wanted to write some someone-gets-sick-and-the-other-cares-for-them fluff.
> 
> Also, Star Tours- The Adventures Continue reference. (I got to be the rebel spy once! Which was awesome, since I'm a die hard member of the Rebel Alliance... but also a die hard fan of Thrawn... how does this work?)


	8. Everything that can go wrong, will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's ideas for a perfect night are squashed.

The _Chimaera_ was called to Coruscant, the Grand Admiral expected at a meeting of Imperial High Command.

“You’re back.” Iris said, as Thrawn walked back into the hotel room they’d be staying at. She shut off the holograms.

“Yes. Now, I have an entire evening of events planned for us. Did you pack the lavender dress you purchased? “

“Yes.”

“Go, change.”

She gave him a look. “Ookay.”

She went into their quarters, changed into the simply elegant lavender dress she’d had for years. She freshened up, and let her hair down, relishing in the feeling of her unbidden hair falling to the small of her back.

She found Thrawn dressed in a rather flattering black suit.

“That’s not a color I often see you in.” Iris said.

“Is it pleasing to you?”

“Well, I love how white looks against your skin, but, yes. Black is very nice.”

“How lavender also pairs with your hair, hmm?” He said, running his fingers through her hair.

“Where are we off to?”

“A restaurant that comes highly recommended. Deja Vu.”

“ _Deja Vu_?! Are you _serious_? It’s impossible to get reservations there!”

“I managed to acquire one.”

“Then let’s go.” She said, with a smile.

They took a transport to the restaurant atop a tall spire overlooking Coruscant.

“I still can’t believe you found reservations! To Deja Vu!” She said, shaking her head.

“I am glad you’re excited for this.” He said, a smile fighting its way onto his features.

“Name?” The host asked, a delightfully cheery young lad.

“Thrawn.” He said.

The boy looked down the list, frowning, he looked again. “Thrawn, you say?” The boy said, scrolling through the list, searching.

“Is there a problem.” Thrawn demanded, smile falling.

“I can’t seem to find your name, good sir. Could it be under another name?”

“Dubatton?” Iris offered. 

He looked, shaking his head. “I don’t see any.”

“Are you absolutely sure? Let me see.” Thrawn demanded.

“Thrawn-” Iris tried.

The two spent a good twenty minutes looking for the reservation, without avail. They were turned away.

In the transport on the way to a local diner with a fancy twist, Thrawn was brooding.

“It’s fine. Honestly. I don’t mind at all. Really. This diner will be fine. It’s highly recommended.”

“No matter. We were supposed to have a romantic date at the Deja Vu. Not some low-class diner ran by a fool doused in grease.” Thrawn said, sharply.

“It’s not a low class diner. It’s a high class eatery. Now, come.” Iris said, stepping out of the transport as they arrived.

Thrawn reluctantly followed, still very unhappy.

“Table for two.” Iris said.

“Right this way, miss.” said a girl with a smile. She sat them down and told them their server was on his way.

“See? Not bad at all.” Iris said.

The diner itself was decorated elegantly, and the two of them didn’t feel out of place with their fancy clothes. Service was good, and the food was excellent, however, Thrawn wordlessly expressed his distaste many times, perceptible only to Iris.

“See? It was fine after all, and I had a wonderful evening.” She kissed his cheek as he climbed into the transport.

“You should have had a wonderful evening at the Deja Vu.”

“It’s fine. Really. It’s okay we didn’t eat there. It’s just a restaraunt. Nothing to get upset about. Really.”

Thrawn still didn’t seem to change his mood.

“Boy, you sure are stubborn tonight. Are the Chiss always like this when someone loses their reservations?”

“Yes.” He said indifferently.

She rolled her eyes and the trip back was silent. When they arrived back at their hotel, they knew something was up.

“The whole block appears to be without power.” Thrawn said. “Wonderful. What else could possibly go wrong.”

It thundered. 

“Of course.” He grumbled.

“Look, a group of musicians, and dancers! C’mon!” She said, laughing, pulling him out of the transport, pulling him over to the growing group. Iris joined the group of dancers in the middle of the square, dancing and laughing to the time of the music as the rain began to fall.

Thrawn was one of the few refusing to join the dance. He watched Iris, though, she spun and leapt around the square, weaving in and out of the circle of dancing couples, a line of others joining her weaving. He had to say, the music was wonderfully expressive. These were most certainly not Coruscanti, that he could tell from the style of the upbeat, tribal music. Their instruments seemed simple, but each instrumentalist seemed to carve their own imprint into the instrument. He couldn’t tell exactly where they were from, buy their music alone. He could tell the song was reaching a final, crescendo note, however, and he saw the pattern of Iris’s weavings, and he had an idea. He started forward, pushing through to the middle, and at the last second, taking Iris’s arm, twirling her around, and dipping her as the music reached it’s finale. 

The other dancers applauded, Thrawn kept her dipped, laid a kiss across her mouth, and swirled her back to her feet.

“Come. Power to our lodgings is restored.”

“Alright.” Iris said, realizing that the lights had turned back on during the dance.

Iris was in the refresher and off to bed first, Thrawn crawled into bed a little while later.

“I had a wonderfully romantic evening I’ll never forget.” Iris mumbled as Thrawn wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling her neck, waking her for what would be their own crescendo to a romantic night.


End file.
